


Love Bites

by Reiko_Forrester



Category: Preacher (Comics), Preacher (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/M, Nightmare, Roleplay, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Sex, vampire kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 04:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiko_Forrester/pseuds/Reiko_Forrester
Summary: Cassidy sneaks into reader’s room to play Dracula. It doesn’t go as planned.





	Love Bites

**Author's Note:**

> This is the latest installment in my loose collection of Cassidy/Reader stories. I started this a long time ago and got sidetracked. Then I got hit with awful writers block. Thanks for being patient. 
> 
> Title is from my favorite Def Leppard song. \o/

It was a cool night, and your windows were open as you slept. You weren’t worried that anyone would come in. The one person who might try was Cassidy, your vampire boyfriend, and no one was more welcome. 

In fact, when you woke to his body sliding against yours beneath the covers, you couldn’t have been happier. You’d spent many nights sleeping nude in hopes he might come to your bed. 

He was already hard, and you were already wet, both of you already needing the other. As you kissed, you spread your legs, and he pushed his stiff cock inside you. 

You moaned into his mouth, and he growled, and his lips slid to your throat, kissing along the soft curve of your neck. 

As your hips rose fast against his, you let your head turn aside as an offering to him, and he nipped your throat. You nearly whined, mad with lust, meeting his thrusts viciously. He grinned, and scraped his teeth over the same spot before soothing with his tongue. You moaned his name, hand clawing into his hair to press his mouth closer. 

You both knew what you wanted, and it didn’t frighten you enough to stop. 

The next time Cassidy’s teeth pressed into your skin, they were sharp, and you swore, legs wrapping around his hips and taking him deeper, wanting him to fill you. 

Cassidy pulled you closer, bit you harder, and you begged him, and he couldn’t control himself. 

As he came, his teeth pierced your vein, and he began lapping at your neck, sucking your flowing blood. 

You’d never felt more pleasure in your life, or more loved. You couldn’t explain it, but you wanted it to last forever. 

Suddenly, Cassidy lifted his head to kiss you, the tang of your own blood filling your mouth, and it was overwhelmingly intimate, and you were still coming as your life ended. 

‘What the fuck?’ You were sitting up, panicked as hell, hands clawing at your neck to check for wounds. Finding none, you closed your eyes and covered your face with your hands, catching your breath. After composing yourself, you reached to the side of your bed for your phone to look for a funny video to watch. 

Instead your hand met a solid, bony chest. 

With a scream, you reacted, fist meeting a mouth about to speak. You felt your knuckle split with the force of the impact, and whipped your arm back, cradling your injured hand. 

‘Bloody fucking shite, love!!!!’

Your eyes adjusted to the new face in the dark, and you were overcome with regret. 

‘Oh my god, Cassidy!! I’m sorry!!’ You glanced at the curtains blowing softly behind him, and figured he’d come in the open window. 

He was laughing, so you gathered the apology was unnecessary. ‘Shows how smooth I am. This shite never happened to Christopher Lee.’ He pressed his fingertips to the blood on his lip, and it occurred to you the split skin you’d felt wasn’t yours after all. 

Horrified, you began to get up. ‘Let me get you a cloth-‘

‘No harm done, love, it’ll heal.’ He smiled at you fondly. ‘You’d make a decent bare knuckle boxer, you know?’

‘So you’re the kind of vampire who creeps on girls when they’re sleeping? How Twilight of you,’ you teased. 

Cassidy looked disgusted. ‘I’ll have you know I’m not that sort at all. But you knew I was trouble when I walked in,’ he said, wagging his finger at you, and you laughed.

‘So what sort are you?’ By this time you were both lying back in bed, in each other’s arms, your fears forgotten. 

‘Of vampire?’ He shrugged, and answered, ‘I never thought about it. I always thought vampires were fairy tales. I’m mostly a bloke who drinks blood and has a severe sunlight allergy.’ 

‘No role models from fiction?’

‘What, you mean goffik, like Peter Murphy?’ You didn’t know the name, but had more important questions. He’d never really spoken about it in such detail before. 

‘What would happen if I drank your blood?’   
You couldn’t stop the words from coming; they were out before you knew you spoke. 

Rather than claiming he didn’t want to think about it, Cassidy shrugged. ‘Nothing. You’d risk getting some drugs, maybe.’ You smiled. ‘I’d have to bite you and drain your blood before...’ His voice trailed off, and he didn’t continue. He hated to think of you being hurt. 

‘Is there something you like about it?’ you asked, changing the subject. 

For a moment Cass looked thoughtful, and you waited, admiring his features and remembering the more pleasant parts of your dream, the sight of his eyes dark with lust and full of reverence. 

While you were about to become swept up in the feelings from the dream, his voice broke into your thoughts. 

‘I suppose it’s good to be able to tell when someone is excited or upset,’ he answered. 

‘Like how?’ you asked. 

‘Well, take right now,’ Cassidy told you. ‘You’re aroused.’ He raised his eyebrows and winked, and you giggled as he continued, ‘Your blood’s rushing to one spot, and it’s closer to the surface of your skin.’ 

That’s when you realised his eyes were glued to your throat, no doubt to the twitch of your pulse under your skin. Your heart pounded faster at the idea, and Cassidy tore his eyes away, looking into his lap. 

‘What would happen if you drank my blood?’ you whispered, curious. You knew he wouldn’t, but the dream made you wonder. 

‘Depends on how much I took.’ His eyes were distant as he spoke. ‘If I just took enough to heal a stab wound, you’d be weak a few days later. If I took it all, you’d be like me. But I won’t, because I like you being human.’ He smiled, but you could tell he was afraid he’d frightened you. 

‘Yeah, me too,’ you quipped, smiling back a little too eagerly to show he couldn’t ever scare you. 

‘Sorry, love,’ he whispered after a few moments.’ ‘Not sure I want to play Dracula anymore.’ 

‘Okay. But I’m still up for it, if you change your mind.’ You leaned your head back, looking expectantly at him. ‘I was dreaming about you when you came in,’ you admitted. 

‘Oh, were you?’ He raised an eyebrow as he considered you, fingers playing with the hem of your nightshirt. Your eyes met. You both smiled. 

Cassidy almost flinched as you exposed your neck, and you shook your head and kissed him. As the kiss deepened, you wrapped your arms around him and he leaned you into the mattress. The minute your back met the bed, you reached into his pants, rubbing his hard cock, and exchanging sighs as both hands unfastened his baggy trousers. 

You told Cassidy, between kisses, ‘Instead, maybe I could be the one to suck tonight?’ 

Cassidy grinned, and rolled off of you, ditching his pants while you crawled down his body. You kept your eyes on his, trying to come off as predatory, hoping you could pull it off. 

His cock brushed your lips as the tip of your tongue grazed his skin, and he moaned softly at the wet touch. You smiled to yourself, wrapping your fingers around his length, and pumping once as you licked him again. 

Cassidy groaned, hips pushing off the bed, and you continued to slowly stroke him as you slid your tongue around him. 

He was staring at you, swearing steadily as he watched you suck him into your mouth. His fingers twisted into your hair, stroking absently while you swallowed his length over and over. You met his eyes as you sloppily slid your lips over his cock. 

With a deep breath, you opened your throat, taking Cassidy as deep as you could, mouth bobbing along his dick   
You loved the breathless way he praised you as you sucked him off, and you loved the way he fucked you twice as hard after. Sucking hard, you swirled your tongue along the base of his cock, and with a grunt Cassidy was spilling down your throat. 

‘Oh, shite, (Y/n),’ he gasped hoarsely. He leaned back into your pillows, panting contentedly. 

‘I know. I’m better than you at sucking.’ You grinned, and Cassidy sat up and kissed you, hard. You were taken aback, grabbing him to hold on as he flipped you onto your back. His kisses were trailing down your throat, his fingers reaching down your stomach. 

‘Your hands are so cold,’ you whispered. 

‘That’s because I haven’t fed tonight,’ Cassidy answered, looking up darkly at you. 

Heart pounding, your hips rose from the bed, trying to gain friction against him, but Cassidy was already lying back, pushing off his pants and eyeing you hungrily. 

‘Don’t worry,’ he told you slyly, ‘the only part of you I’m going to eat is your pussy.’ 

You laughed, relieved that he was still joking. It wasn’t scary unless he was serious. 

Cassidy kissed you again, lifting your shirt up and baring your breasts. He licked your nipples while his fingers yanked down your lacy underwear. You were a swearing mess beneath him, waiting for his touch. 

The vampire’s lips were lower, near the edge of your hip, and you were so desperate for him. He kissed along the top of your thigh, spreading your legs wide for him. Cassidy’s mouth was on your inner thigh, kissing his way up. 

When his teeth pressed into your skin, it felt so good you didn’t care that they were suddenly sharp. The closer he came to your center, the harder his bites became. Your hips bucked toward his face, just as he bit you again, and this time it hurt. 

Cassidy stopped as soon as he realised you were uncomfortable. ‘I’m so sorry,’ he told you, checking you for a wound. He seemed frantic. 

‘It’s okay, I know you didn’t...’ Your voice faltered as you looked at him. His fangs were sticking out. 

‘Oh. I’ve never seen them before,’ you whispered. You were alarmed, but also unspeakably turned on. 

‘Fuck.’ Cassidy ran his tongue over his teeth, sighing regretfully.

‘Keep them?’ you asked, pulling him up against you. 

As soon as his cock rubbed against your slick entrance, he nodded, sliding inside you tortuously slow. 

You looked down between your spread legs, seeing Cassidy’s tattooed fingers against your thighs. The sight caused your cunt to clench tight around his dick, and your lover grabbed a handful of hair, tugging your head back as he grunted against you. His cock pounded you harder, and a sharp pressure scraped your neck. You gave a panicked gasp, but your hips sped up against his thrusts, and you wondered what was wrong with you.

‘Oh, fuck,’ you gasped.

‘Oh fuck, indeed,’ Cassidy whispered, reaching to strum your clit in time with the stutter of your breathless moans. His tongue traced the small scratch on your throat, and your body was weightless with pleasure, your orgasm seeming to radiate from deep within and lift you up.

You came to realise the feeling was just Cassidy, who was grabbing hold of your hips as they stuttered weakly into him. As soon as you’d gone limp, Cassidy laid you back softly against the bed. His eyes were cautious, as they always were when he was afraid he would finally go too far.

Your breathing was finally beginning to even out, and your hand brushed his cheek to reassure him. You had never felt so incredible. And Cassidy had never been more beautiful.  
You smiled, and he smiled back slowly, fangs still protruding slightly. You pulled him down for a kiss, and felt his teeth catch on your lip. You both kept kissing, not caring. Eventually you realised that Cassidy was still hard inside you, and you gave your hips a gentle push to remind him. He moaned against your lips, and you did it again, clenching around him briefly as well.

Cassidy rocked up into you, and you were so close already it made you dizzy. 

‘Take me,’ you whispered, legs hooking around him and pulling him to you. 

The vampire smiled, a wide grin that showed his sharp teeth. Pulling your thigh closer, Cassidy drove into you, slow and deep. 

You arched your neck, eyes squeezed shut and lips making sounds you thought were words. He was relentless, pounding into you, and you met his thrusts with rough enthusiasm. 

He whispered to you to touch yourself, and you obliged him, rubbing your clit as you bobbed on his cock. You used your free hand to spread yourself for him, and he grunted into your hair. 

Cassidy buried his face in your neck, and bit your throat hard, but not dangerously so. His fangs were close to your pulse, so like your dream that when he bit you once more, you thought it was coming true. With a cry you pulled him close, felt his tongue soothe your sore neck, and you were both coming, breathless and tangled.

It took you both several minutes to feel like moving again, but neither of you went too far. You had barely enough energy to pull the sheets up.

'That's it, you're my thrall now,' Cassidy muttered, already sleepy. 'You must obey me.'

You looked at him, shaking your head. 'Maybe later. You wore me out.'

Cassidy smiled, fangs gone, and kissed you goodnight.


End file.
